NYC Recuperando a Bella
by chet-ice
Summary: One-shot. Bella Cullen, gerente exitosa de finanzas, alejada de su esposo Edward y su pequeño hijo, debe enfrentar una dura decisión, su familia o su trabajo. ¿Algún acontecimiento cambiara su opinión? Todos humanos.


**"New Year Contest" por Diario Twilight**

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía.

**Titulo:** NYC – Recuperando a Bella

**Penname:** chet-ice

**Summary:** One-shot. Bella Cullen, gerente exitosa de finanzas, alejada de su esposo Edward y su pequeño hijo, debe enfrentar una dura decisión, su familia o su trabajo. ¿Algún acontecimiento cambiara su opinión? Todos humanos.

**Pareja:** Edward y Bella

**Numero de Palabras:** 3550

EPOV

_31 de diciembre 2010_

- Edward, hijo, ¿donde estas?

- En la ventana, papi.

La ventana, el lugar de espera de mi hijo. Mi pequeño de 5 años no se apartaba de esa ventana desde hace horas. En cierto modo me veía reflejado en él, yo también esperaba de esa manera a mi padre todas las noches, incluso en la misma posición que lo hacia él ahora. Además el hecho de que el niño parecía un clon mío contaba bastante. Pero eso solo era físicamente, emocionalmente era idéntico a su madre. Tímido, noble y con unos sentimientos hermosos, también heredó las mejillas sonrojadas de su madre.

Llegué a él y acaricié sus cabellos cobrizos.

- Campeón, ven a la cocina conmigo. Le estoy ayudando a tu abuelos con la cena.

- Pero mami puede llegar. No quiero que este solita. ¿Ya va a llegar?

Su mami, la mujer que ha estado en mi vida desde hace 7 años. Mi hermosa Bella, ella es la gerente de finanzas de una compañía de software. Debido a su cargo vivíamos cómodamente, no nos faltaba nada material pero mi esposa estaba cada vez más ausente.

Este año nuevo solo la pasaríamos con mis padres, mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett y sus parejas habían ahorrado dinero para ir a Paris para estas fechas. Nosotros también nos uniríamos pero el trabajo de mi esposa se interpuso. Yo no tenia problemas con mi trabajo, ahora estaba de vacaciones pues las clases se reanudarían a principios de enero. Daba clases de arte en la universidad y mi trabajo me permitía convivir más con mi hijo.

- Dijo que llegaría a las 8 y que traería el pastel que tanto te gusta.

- Si ya quiero. Le diré a abuelita que me sirva poquito de cenar – y así hecho a correr a la cocina. Solo sonreí y fui tras de el.

Al llegar mi padre lo cargaba y le decía algo que lo hacia reírse como su madre.

- Que tanto te dice tu abuelo Eddie.

- Un secreto papi.

- Ya le dijiste a abuelita de la cena.

- ¡No! – bajo del regazo de mi padre y abrazo a mi madre por sus piernas.

- Abuelita mami trae pastel.

- Lo se mi vida.

- Me sirves poquita cena, quiero mucho pastel – mi madre rio y se agacho para abrazarlo.

- Eres idéntico a tu padre mi príncipe y si te sirvo poquito, pero solo por que es un día especial.

- Gracias abu – le dio un beso tronado en su mejilla y salió de nuevo corriendo hacia la entrada.

- Se ve muy apuesto con esa ropa tu hijo – el niño vestía un suéter verde que hacia juego con sus ojos y un pantalón negro. Se veía como todo un caballerito.

- Su madre le compro esa ropa el domingo. Desde ayer quería ponérsela pero quería sorprender a Bella.

- Estoy seguro que llegara pronto – solo asentí. Yo también esperaba lo mismo.

Paso el tiempo y tal como lo esperaba, ya eran las 8:30 y no había rastro de mi esposa. Mi hijo estaba impaciente y cuando iba a hablar con él, sonó mi celular.

-_ ¿Amor?_

_- Hola cariño._

_- Qué paso Bella ya son 8:30 y el pequeño no puede esperar a que llegues._

_- Lo se Edward pero surgió un contratiempo y… no podre llegar a cenar. _

_- Pero, lo mismo te paso en noche buena. _

_- Lo se, pero es muy urgente lo que tengo que hacer. _

_- Bien te esperaremos - mencione resignado, hoy no podía explotar. _

_- Lo siento. Te amo. _

_- Yo también _– colgué y al suspirar tenia a mi madre enfrente.

- No vendrá ¿verdad?

- Llegara más tarde.

- Pero llegara. Anda será mejor que preparemos todo, ya todos tenemos hambre.

- Si solo le diré a Eddie y vamos a la mesa – besé a mi madre en la frente y fui hacia la entrada con mi hijo.

Fui a explicarle a Eddie sobre su madre y tal como lo sospeche se puso a llorar. Tarde un buen rato en calmarlo pero pronto accedió a cenar. Comimos un delicioso lomo al vino acompañado de una pasta como solo mi mama la sabia hacer. Terminamos a las 9:30 y aun no se unía mi acompañante. A las 10:30 mi hijo ya se quedaba dormido por lo que lo lleve a su cuarto para arroparlo.

- A dormir campeón.

- Si. Papi, ¿mami ya no me quiere? – la pregunta que tanto temía que me hiciera. Me senté en su camita para darle toda mi atención.

- Por que dices eso.

- Casi no me ve.

- Eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, es solo que esta ocupada, pero ella siempre viene a verte cuando duermes.

- ¿En serio?

- Si pequeño, anda es hora de dormir. Buenas noches.

- Dile a mami que la quiero.

- Lo hare. A dormir, pequeño – deje prendida su lámpara de Batman y salí de la habitación. Al llegar a la sala vi que mis padres se desprendían del teléfono.

- ¿Quien hablo?

- Tus hermanos – allí murió la esperanza de que hablara Bella diciendo que ya venia.

- ¿Cómo están?

- La están pasando genial, pero dicen que nos extrañan mucho.

- Si yo también los extraño – me deje caer en el sillón pensando en las palabras de Eddie. Mis padres me vieron y mencionaron

- Ánimo Edward, mira ya casi son las 11, podemos divertirnos, tu padre y yo prepararemos unas bebidas, ¿quieres algo?

- Un escocés por favor.

- Ahora lo traemos.

Ellos tenían razón no debía dejarme caer y estar de llorón todo el día. Me paré y fui a la cocina a ayudar a mis padres, después de todo era mi casa. Antes de abrir la puerta escuche que hablaban y no quise interrumpir

_- Carlisle estoy muy preocupada._

_- Yo también Esme, las cosas están muy tensas entre ellos. _

_- Bella siempre fue muy apasionada con lo que le gusta, pero… su familia… ella la esta abandonando. ¿Crees que deba hablar con ella?_

_- Podrías querida, pero eso es un asunto de pareja y deben saber afrontarlo solos, además…_ - ya no podía seguir escuchando.

Fui hacia la sala pasando mis manos de forma incontrolable por mi cabello, quería gritar y no lo podía hacer. Mi acto de desesperación se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta. Bella estaba en casa.

Voltee a verla y vestía divinamente como siempre, sus faldas de tonos oscuros, tacones bajos, sus chaquetas que delineaban su figura, pero toda ella parecía opacada por una gran caja que cargaba con documentos y carpetas. Genial otra vez traía trabajo a casa.

- Edward – bajo la caja al piso y de inmediato me abrazo. No le correspondí de la misma manera.

- Isabella – dije triste.

- Sé que estas enojado, pero hay una explicación – dijo acariciando mis brazos pero me aleje.

- ¿Explicación?, no, ya no quiero oír nada de tus juntas, de…de tus contratiempos, nada.

- Solo déjame explicarte, permíteme decirte que..

- ¡Que, dímelo escucho, quiero saber que le digo a nuestro hijo esta vez! – ella suspiro y dijo algo que en verdad no esperaba.

- Edward estoy embarazada.

- ¿Que? – dije sin poder creerlo.

- Lo confirmé hoy por la tarde – dijo con lagrimas en el rostro. Pero yo la conocía muy bien y esas no eran lagrimas de felicidad, cuando nos enteramos de Eddie ella no paraba de llorar son una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿por que estaba triste? Un bebe es felicidad.

- Eso es una gran noticia. Bella vamos a ser papas de nuevo. ¿No estás feliz?

- Por eso me retrase, tenia que pensar.

- ¿Pensar?, no entiendo.

- Como puedo tener un bebe si no tengo el tiempo necesario para atenderlo. Me la paso en juntas, ya casi no te veo a ti y a Eddie. Viajo constantemente, ¿qué futuro le puedo ofrecer Edward? – iba a contestar y decirle que encontraríamos la manera pero siguió hablando – por eso he tomado una decisión.

_Dios, por favor, dime que no quiere abortar. _

- Renuncie. Ya no quiero seguir alejada de mi familia. Edward me haces falta, no siento cerca a mi pequeño, los extraño, ya no podía seguir en esa oficina.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, fui a la oficina de Albert le entregue mi ultimo trabajo y salí de allí.

- Pero, amor por mucho que me alegre esa noticia, tu amas tu trabajo, siempre soñaste con ….

- Mi primer sueño siempre fue mi familia, pero el poder me nublo la vista. De que me sirve un empleo que me esta quitando a mis seres queridos – me acerque a ella para abrazarla y levantarla a mi altura.

- Te he extrañado mucho Bella – dije ahora llorando.

- Yo también, pero ya todo estará mejor – dijo apresándome en sus brazos. Logre separarla un poco y la bese, como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia. La baje al piso y acaricie su cabello admirando su rostro. En verdad la había extrañado, además de que ahora que sabia la noticia, podía ver ese brillo en su rostro.

- ¿Entonces cuanto tienes, como sospechaste?

- Por que he estado con antojo de aceitunas como loca – dijo ya más relajada. Además de que la entendía perfectamente. Si bien aprendí algo en mi primera cita con ella fue: cero aceitunas. Aunque eso cambio drásticamente cuando estuvo embarazada, pues casi quería comerlas diario.

- ¿Y por que no me dijiste nada?

- Lo siento, quería estar mas segura y necesitaba tomar mi decisión.

- ¡Soy tan feliz Bella, un bebe!

- ¿Bebe? – dijeron atrás de nosotros. Volteamos y mis padres venían con copas viendo como estábamos.

- Esme, Carlisle, tendrán otro nieto – les dijo mi esposa con una gran sonrisa.

Ellos lanzaron un grito de alegría y no paraban de felicitarnos. De repente voltee y vi una pequeña figura en la escalera.

- ¿Mami? – Bella volteo y se dirigió hacia el pequeño.

- Eddie.

- ¡Mami! – se lanzo a sus brazos y lo cargo dándole besos en sus mejillas y dando vueltas sobre su eje.

- Pequeño como te extrañe.

- ¿Por qué lloras mami?

- Estoy muy feliz de verte – el niño la rodeo con sus brazos y Bella siguió derramando lagrimas.

- Te quiero mami.

Sin duda esta era la escena decembrina que yo esperaba mi familia feliz, que estábamos juntos además de que un integrante nuevo estaría con nosotros el año entrante. No podía esperar a ser padre una vez más.

BPOV

_31 de diciembre de 2011_

BPOV

- Donde esta mi pequeña princesa – dije acercándome a cargar a mi hija de 6 meses. Mi pequeña Abigail. Mi Abbie como le decimos de cariño, era mi viva imagen y Edward no podía ser más feliz de tener una niña, además de que era un contraste tremendo con su hermano, ya que ella es súper inquieta, Eddie siempre ha sido muy tranquilo y ahora quería proteger a su hermanita todo el tiempo.

Es increíble como ha cambiado mi vida este ultimo año. Sin duda fue una dura decisión el dejar mi empleo pero bien lo valía por los momentos que ahora podía compartir con mi familia. En unos meses entraría a trabajar como maestra a la universidad pero era una sorpresa que quería anunciar esta noche.

Esme me ayudo a conseguir el empleo ganándose más cariño de mi parte. Después de todo por ella había tenido el placer de conocer a mi alma gemela. Como recordaba el día que nos conocimos…

_Iba caminando por el campus hacia el departamento de Economía. Entregaría un trabajo final para obtener un crédito extra en mi materia favorita: finanzas. Además de que adoraba a la maestra que impartía el curso, Esme Cullen era la persona mas bondadosa del mundo y ambas nos teníamos cariño, nuestras charlas se prolongaban por horas sin siquiera notarlo y me sentía muy bien con ella. De acuerdo a su historia ella tenia tres hijos y resentía el hecho de no haber tenido una hija. _

_Llegue a la entrada del edificio tan concentrada que no vi que alguien llegaba al mismo tiempo que yo, chocando y derramando café sobre nuestras pertenencias. _

_- ¡Mi escrito, mi lienzo! – gritamos al mismo tiempo._

_Cheque mi trabajo y todas las hojas se tiñeron de café, borrando poco a poco la tinta del escrito. _

_Voltee a ver detenidamente a quien había arruinado mi trabajo cuando vi a un chico de cabello cobrizo, muy alto, un rostro hermoso pero con unos ojos tristes y cansados, viendo un lienzo en el que yacía un paisaje ahora opacado por el café. _

_- ¡Me arruinaste mi trabajo! – dije golpeando su hombro._

_- ¡Y tu mi pintura, ahora que entregare! – volteo a verme fijamente y pude observar aquellos ojos verdes que me conquistarían por siempre. Seguimos viéndonos hasta que alguien más llego a la puerta y pidió permiso para pasar. Reaccioné y dije_

_- Tu tienes la culpa, por que no te fijas donde caminas. _

_- Tu estabas como estática en esa puerta. _

_- ¡Mira eso no me interesa, me acompañarás ahora mismo a explicarle a mi profesora por que traigo un trabajo lleno de cafeína!_

_- Perfecto, tu harás lo mismo – dijo serio una vez mas. Ambos escurrimos lo mas que pudimos nuestros proyectos y entramos al edificio. Yo fui por delante todo el camino y se me hizo curioso que un estudiante de arte estuviera tan lejos de su facultad. _

_Por fin llegamos a la oficina y antes de tocar la puerta, una mano detuvo mi brazo._

_- Un momento ¿aquí esta tu profesor?_

_- Si, ¿por que? – al parecer mi respuesta dibujo una sonrisa inexplicable en su rostro; decidí ignorarlo y toque la puerta después de que me soltó. Esme desde dentro me pidió que pasara _

_- Hola Bella pasa por favor, ¿trajiste tu trabajo?_

_- No exactamente – dije tristemente. _

_- Pero… ¿hijo? - ¿hijo? Acaso escuché bien._

_- Hola mama – dijo la voz que venia detrás de mi._

_- ¿Como conoces a Bella? – preguntó Esme mientras yo volteaba a ver a mi acompañante._

_- Digamos que vengo a abogar por ella ya que hubo un accidente y arruiné el trabajo que ella traía para ti – trágame tierra._

_- Hijo… _

_- Lo siento mama, es que venía a enseñarte mi pintura y ella estaba en la entrada, no la vi, chocamos y ambos derramamos nuestros cafés – así que por eso estaba en este lado del campus. _

_- ¿Y ya le ofreciste una disculpa?_

_- No, porque ella esta furiosa y arruinó mi pintura. _

_- Edward Anthony pídele una disculpa en este momento – lo menos que quería hacer era ocasionar una pelea así que intervine. _

_- Esme, no tenia idea que era tu hijo y quería que el te explicara que tardaré en entregarte esto y yo iré a hacer lo mismo a su facultad. _

_- No Bella, ustedes no se van hasta que ambos pidan disculpas – ambos nos miramos y hablamos en seguida. _

_- Lo siento… Bella._

_- Lo siento, Edward. _

_- Bien, Bella al parecer el tiempo para entregar el trabajo se terminó y tu fuiste la única que lo traería. Solo mándame tu archivo más tarde, no hay ningún problema. _

_- Gracias Esme – voltee a ver a su hijo – Sera mejor que vayamos a tu facultad – el asintió. Ellos intercambiaron una pequeña conversación donde Edward sonrió mas sinceramente y vi que en verdad era muy apuesto. Ambos nos despedimos y en todo el camino hacia fuera vi a mi acompañante bastante concentrado y volteaba a verme de reojo. Una vez afuera del edificio el me preguntó_

_- ¿Traes auto? _

_- No. _

_- Mira no hay ningún problema por la pintura, era algo que quería enseñarle a mi maestro pero, pensándolo bien no valía la pena – agarro y hecho su lienzo manchado a un bote de basura._

_- Oye no puedes decir eso, por lo que vi era un lindo paisaje – trate de consolarlo con mi comentario pero el negó._

_- Lo era pero, el había pedido una pintura de algo que yo considerara hermoso. Y hasta este día he descubierto algo así. Pintaré algo más. _

_- Aww ya veo. Bueno gracias por explicarle a tu madre lo que paso, debo ir a mi dormitorio para enviarle el trabajo. Adiós – me di la vuelta pero el tomo mi brazo_

_- No te vallas, eh, es decir… - dejo de hablar y agacho su cabeza. _

_- ¿Si? – dije animándolo a continuar. _

_- Te invito un café para reponer el que te tire y quisiera pedirte un favor._

_- ¿Cual?_

_- Tu eres hermosa y quiero pintarte. ¿Posarías para mi? – dijo bastante nervioso. _

_- No se yo… soy muy penosa y nerviosa, no creo que…_

_- Por favor, te invito café por un mes pero posa para mí. _

_Me costo mucho trabajo a acceder a su favor pero al final cedi al decir que me invitaría café por un semestre, por supuesto que no haría que pagara todo eso pero era divertido ver como me rogaba con distintas cosas. _

_Recuerdo que ese día fui a mi dormitorio a enviar mi trabajo y después fui a la cafetería donde me había citado Edward. Era el local mas alejado de la universidad y estaba muy tranquila. Mientras yo tomaba el café el se dedico a dibujarme y al finalizar pude observar que su obra era hermosa. _

_- Tienes mucho talento._

_- Eso no es nada, el verdadero reto es hacer el oleo. Transmitir todas las emociones de un rostro en esa técnica no es sencillo. _

_Y siguió explicándome por largo rato sobre sus obras. Desde ese momento lo encontré como una persona muy interesante y noble. A la semana siguiente me fue a buscar para decirme que había obtenido una gran calificación por su obra y que me invitaba a cenar como agradecimiento. _

_Esa fue nuestra primera cita, la cual termino en recibir de obsequio mi pintura y el beso más maravilloso que había recibido._

- Mami, ¿puedo cargar a Abbie? – dijo una vocecita trayéndome de vuelta de mis recuerdos.

- Aun es muy pequeña Eddie, puedes cargarla sentado – el obedeció de inmediato y se sentó en el sillón – con mucho cuidado hijo – deposité a la bebe en sus brazos y de inmediato empezó a tocar la cara de su hermano. Se veían tan tiernos. Saqué mi celular y les tomé una foto.

- ¿Una toma tierna, Bella Cullen? – escuché mientras unos brazos fuertes rodeaban mi cintura.

- Ve a tus hijos, son perfectos Ed.

- Lo se, son nuestros – Abbie movía sus brazos y comenzaba a reírse con su hermano que le hacia caras graciosas.

- Owww mira a mis sobrinos hermosos – decían mis cuñadas Rose y Alice uniéndose a la escena.

- Eso es lo que yo diré cuando se decidan a tener bebes – les dije insistente.

- Aun no es tiempo para nosotras, pero mientras consentiremos a nuestros sobrinos lo mas que podamos – cada una tomo a uno de mis hijos y se fueron a la sala con los hermanos de Edward.

Este año si estábamos todos reunidos ahora en casa de mis suegros y se sentía muy feliz el ambiente. Realmente no podía creer como me perdí de momentos como este por mi trabajo pero estaba muy a gusto con las decisiones que había tomado. Incluso mi jefe me ofrecía un aumento con tal de que regresara a mi trabajo pero le explique mi situación y lo comprendió. Después de todo el llevaba 3 divorcios y no quería que experimentara lo mismo.

Aproveche que estábamos solos ahora para decirle a Edward mi sorpresa.

- Tengo noticias Ed – dije volteándome en sus brazos.

- ¿Tendremos otro bebe? – dijo bastante risueño.

- No mi amor. Creo que con dos tenemos suficiente.

- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Y bien?

- Conseguí empleo.

- ¿En serio? – dijo con cierta preocupación en su rostro.

- Si, ¿no te da gusto?

- Ehh si, ¿en que empresa estarás ahora? – menciono con recelo.

- En ninguna mi amor, no quiero estar esclavizada a un escritorio una vez mas, daré clases en la universidad.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, empezaré hasta septiembre pero ya tengo asegurado el puesto, Abbie tendrá casi un año y tu mama se ofreció a cuidar a los niños. Podremos almorzar juntos como solíamos hacerlo. Estaremos mejor y – no puede seguir continuando pues sus labios saboreaban los míos de una forma tan sensual y calidad como desde el primer día.

- Aghh hermano, si sigues así tendrás otro bebe pronto – dijo Emmett con su singular humor causando que nos separamos con nuestras bobas sonrisas.

- Cállate Emmett – lo reprendió Jasper – no los molestes.

- Gracias Jass, por eso eres mi CUÑADO favorito – dije con el énfasis necesario.

- Aghhh el aguafiestas – dijo Emmett rodando los ojos a su hermano – mamá nos envió por ustedes, ya vamos a hacer el brindis.

- En un minuto vamos hermano – nos volvimos a quedar solos y Edward me abrazo.

- Gracias por estar un año mas conmigo Bella. Te amo mucho y gracias por mis dos angelitos. Soy muy afortunado.

- Gracias a ti. Y estaremos muchos años juntos celebrando esta fecha.

- Feliz año nuevo hermosa.

- Feliz año nuevo amor.


End file.
